La bella, la Bestia y un amor del pasado
by maryhamatogirl
Summary: No todo el amor llega o se manifiesta al instante, hay que llorar para reír, hay que sufrir para gozar hay que conocer un mal Amor para disfrutar el latir de tu único y verdadero Amor... Fic escrito junto a Juanis.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos:P

Bueno, se que tengo un buen por actualizar

Y créanme lo hare, solo sigo pidiendo paciencia

Este fic esta echo por mi mega manta Juanis

Ambas lo hicimos en un juego de rol y espero y sea de su agrado.

ADVERTENCIA

Este fic, contiene violencia hacia las mujeres

Es un tema fuerte, pero no inverosímil

Este fic arranca de la apariencia de las TMNT de Nickelodeon y al estar adultos me base en la apariencia de las del 2007

Es primera vez que escribo este género, pero tenía años tratando de escribir esto, gracias a Juanis lo empezamos

Sera cortó tres capítulos y terminara en esta misma semana.

Gracias por todo

En este capítulo va la canción "La bella y la Bestia" de Porta

Su amiga Maryhamatogirl y Juanis

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuatro años atrás…

-La película estuvo aceptable – un Rafa adolecente comía su resto de sus palomitas.

-¿Aceptable? – Mikey se queja – Rafa estuvo formidable, ultra mega emocionante –

-Aja, y mira quien opina - Enarca una ceja.

-Amargado – Mikey suspira.

-Tranquilos chicos – Abril sonríe –lo bueno es que entramos al cine y nadie los noto –

-Lo bueno que mi amigo fue muy amable a dejarnos un lugar lejos de la demás gente – Zoé toma su soda

-Exacto – Donatello sonríe.

-Fue muy amable – Leo agrega – espero y podamos ir de nuevo -

Al grupo de tan singulares amigos también se había integrado la prima de Abril, una chica de 15 años de pelo corto y castaño claro, sus ojos color miel y su piel blanca. Su integración al grupo fue por mero accidente, una visita al departamento de abril, un empujón de Rafa hacia Mikey dando por resultado tortugas que caían del cielo, asi que la verdad tenía que ser revelada en esos momentos.

-Pues si mi opinión cuenta, estuvo buena – Zoé añade – pero los Zombis se mostraban de verdad muy falsos –

-Aja, es lo que dices pero si los tuvieras cerca estoy seguro que gritarías –

-Mikey, si los tuviera cerca yo ya estaría corriendo –

-¿Bueno y si vamos a cenar algo? – Abril sonríe – tengo algo en el departamento –

-Entonces que estamos esperando – Mikey salta emocionado.

-Pues…yo creo que iré a casa Abril, ya conoces a papa y si no llego en media hora se me arma todo una puesta en escena –

-Sí , tienes razón – la pelirroja tuerce el labio – te llevamos –

-Adelántense – Leonardo habla – yo la llevo, soy el más rápido y cuidadoso – observa a Rafa que estaba a punto de decir algo – entonces…¿nos vamos señorita? –

-Pero Claro – Zoé se sube a su espalda – Nos vemos mañana chicos – se despide con una mano –

-Los veo más tarde – Leo salta hacia la azotea más cercana –

-Y se fueron – Rafa enarca una ceja – esos se gustan y no me digan que nadie lo ha notado –

-No – dicen todos.

-¿Qué? – Niega con el rostro – No lo puedo creer –

-Es que tú eres más tierno Rafita - Mikey se recarga en el hombro de su hermano.

-Ahorita veraz que tan tierno puedo ser – choca sus nudillos.

Acto seguido un grito al estilo niña asustada se escucha junto con unas risas.

Mientras tanto el trayecto fue corto de camino a la casa de los padres de Zoé, corto pero agradable, Leonardo se detiene justo en la azotea al lado de las escaleras que baja al edificio.

-Servida Señorita – Leonardo la mira y sonríe – Nos vemos mañana –

-Sí, Gracias – la chica se acerca a la orilla y se toma del barandal de la escalera – Mañana saldré temprano de clases, quizás llegue antes a comprar algo para celebrar que mañana es día de San Valentín – suspira.

-Algo supe – sonríe – Don se la paso haciendo mil inventos para Abril -

-Lo imagino – pasa un pie y luego el otro para bajar.

-Ten cuidado –ve la reja floja y se acerca deteniéndola quedando frente a frente – no vayas a caerte – se miran a los ojos.

-Gracias –

Ambos se quedan mirando sin decir palabra alguna, cuando el sonido del celular de la chica suena rompiendo el encanto.

-Ammm, es mi celular – lo saca del bolsillo del pantalón – ¿Bueno? – Guarda silencio – si papa ya estoy aquí, estoy bajando…digo subiendo - se pone colorada – ya estoy aquí, ya llego – cuelga.

-Tu papa – Leo sonríe – anda sube o te regañara – dice bromeando.

-Malo – sonríe ella igual – te veo mañana, adiós Leo –

-Adiós Zoé – Leo se queda un rato más hasta ver que la chica este dentro de su casa, se cuelga un poco mejor para observar por la ventana, pero se extraña al ver unas maletas en la entrada.

La chica baja y corre hacia la puerta del departamento, saca las llaves pero la puerta es abierta abruptamente una mano la toma del brazo y la mete de un tirón empujándola hacia el interior.

-¡Donde demonios estabas! –Grita enfurecido su padre.

-Papa… estaba con Abril – dice nerviosa – te lo había dicho –

-¡No recuerdo que pidieras permiso! –

-Lo hice pa… - una bofetada la hace callar, cierra los ojos con fuerza y se toma el rostro con la mano – Ya papa…ya entendí… Perdón –

-Tienes diez minutos para empacar lo necesario que salimos en dos horas –

-¿Qué? – Parpadea confundida - ¿Pero a dónde? –

El padre levanta la mano y la chica se agazapa – ya papa…ya entendí – sale corriendo hacia su habitación y cierra la puerta tras de sí, se recarga y cae sentada llorando, junta sus rodillas hacia su pecho y se escuchan pequeños sollozos ahogados.

La ventana es abierta repentinamente.

-Zoé – la voz de Leo sonaba preocupada.

-¡Leo! – Se pone de pies y se abraza de él llorando a mares -¡mi padre dice que nos vamos! –

Leo la abraza y la separa un poco para ver su rostro color rojo por el golpe.

-Tranquila -pasa una mano por su mejilla - ¿te duele? –

-Un poco – solloza – pero me duele más que nos vayamos, así sin decir más – levanta el rostro y ve a Leo a los ojos – no me quiero ir…no quiero dejar de verlos…dejar de verte –

Leo la atrae más a él.

-Yo tampoco – susurra triste – no quiero que te vayas –

-¡Con un demonio date prisa! – Se escucha a su padre que intenta abrir la puerta de la habitación -¡Abre esa puerta mocosa insolente! –

Zoé se alarma y observa a Leo angustiada

-¡Vete! – Lo empuja un poco -¡Leo no quiero que te lastime o te vea! – Escucha asustada como la puerta se mueve -¡corre Leo! – lo empuja más a la ventana.

-Júrame que regresaras Zoé – Dice rápido y sin pensar lo que decía en esos momentos.

-Te lo juro…porque te quiero demasiado – Dice la chica con lágrimas en los ojos – júrame que me esperaras –

-Te lo prometo – Leonardo la abraza con anhelo – siempre estaré esperándote –

-¡ZOE! –

La chica lo empuja haciendo que Leonardo salga al instante.

-Me gustas… - dice esto último al cerrar la ventana.

Leonardo estaba por acercarse cuando de la ventana sale el padre de la chica asomando medio cuerpo.

-¡Qué demonios haces perdiendo el tiempo! – Grita buscando con la mirada -¡Date prisa! –

Leonardo no supo cuánto tiempo paso ni como sucedió, solo ve un coche llegar y de ellos bajar un par de personas que saludan y ayudan a subir las maletas, a Zoé y su padre abordar sin saber más de ellos.

-Tú…también me gustas – susurra para Sí mismo.

Actualidad…

-Un beso por tu pensamiento – Karai se acerca a Leonardo que esta recargado viendo hacia la gran ciudad desde un enorme edificio – No me digas que tus hermanos sospechan ya de lo nuestro – enarca una ceja.

-Algo – dice sin mucho interés – ellos son muy inteligentes – sigue mirando a lo lejos.

-Vamos Leo, eres su líder no niñera – sonríe y se recarga en su hombro – deberíamos unirnos y hacer crecer al clan del pie juntos – le susurra al oído – juntos Leo -

Un largo suspiro se escucha de Leonardo.

-Ya habíamos hablado de esto Karai – la mira a los ojos – lo nuestro es muy aparte del clan del pie o el mío, siempre fui claro –

-Demasiado – se separa de él y enarca una ceja – muy claro –

Leonardo suspira y la atrae hacia el de la cintura.

-Enojada te vez muy bonita – la besa en los labios ella solo se deja besar y corresponde.

Mientras tanto en la Guarida…

-Seguro Leo esta con esa maldita mujer – Rafa golpeaba el saco - ¿Acaso cree que somos idiotas? –

-No Rafa - Mike dice mirando la TV -¿pero qué esperas que diga? "Chicos estoy saliendo con Karai, pero lo callo porque se van a enca...nijar"-

Don que estaba en su laptop, los mira-Creo que Leo no se arriesgaría a tanto o quizás buscaría la manera que ningún Clan afecte su relación, es por ello que lo oculta -

-Pues aunque fuera así es muy estúpido de su parte estar con esa miserable mujer - da un último golpe al saco – mejor no hubiera regresado de Centroamérica -

-Bueno según tú ¿quién sería la adecuada? -Mike deja de jugar-Te recuerdo que no hay muchas lagartas mutantes en el mundo-sigue jugando-Y el celibato y la homosexualidad no está al menos en mi menú -

-¡Pues quien sea es mejor que esa tipa! -se aleja del saco

- Nada mas no te vayas a poner tacones en un momento de desesperación - Mike suela la carcajada

Pero un zape lo calla-¡idiota! -Gira la cabeza al ser golpeado en la nuca, se gira viendo a su hermano mayor.

- Como siempre todo en orden - Leonardo enarca una ceja -¿se puede saber ahora porque fue la discusión?-

Mike estaba por hablar cuando Abril llega corriendo

- !Chicos tengo buenas noticias!-

Todos se acercan para saber qué dirá la pelirroja.

- Recibí una llamada de Zoé y regresa mañana - dice con emoción

-¡Wow que alegría! -Mike se emociona-Hace años que no la vemos –sonríe ampliamente.

-Se fue tan de imprevisto-Don habla - Creí que nunca volvería -

-¡Hay que hacerle una buena fiesta de Bienvenida! -el bandana roja se frota las manos.

El único que no habla es Leonardo pues por dentro un remolino de emociones surge a pesar que su rostro esta calmo.

- Tiempo fuera - Don habla - recuerden que hace un año se casó - enarca una ceja - será más difícil verla como antes –

-Es verdad -Rafa chasquea sus dedos -Bueno... podemos hacernos amigo de su viejo-

- No lo creo conveniente - Leonardo habla - no sabemos si sea de confianza -

- Bueno eso lo veremos después - Abril sonríe - lo importante es que ella regresara -

Loa chicos le dan la razón a su amiga.

-Abril, ayúdame a ver algunas cosas para la bienvenida de Zoé – Don dice sonrojado.

-Vamos Don – lo acompaña retirándose ambos.

-Estos siguen de manita sudada – Rafa enarca una ceja – tantos años y Don se sigue poniendo nervioso – suelta una carcajada.

- Voy a mi habitación, si surge cualquier cosa me avisan por favor- sube las escaleras bajo la mirada de sus hermanos.

-¿Y ahora a este que le pasa? - Rafa enarca una ceja

Leo cierra la puerta de su habitación y suspira - ninguno de los dos cumplió su promesa – susurra, Camina a su cama y se acuesta mirando el techo -" vamos Leonardo ¿que esperabas?... ella es humana y puede hacer su vida con quien ella desea" -se reprocha a sí mismo -"Además. .. Éramos unos niños"-

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto los pasajeros van llegando uno a uno

- Jacob hubiéramos avisado, al menos a mi prima que el vuelo se adelantó- Zoé ya más madura le dice a su esposo.

- Lo importante era que los ejecutivos de la empresa lo supieran - el joven dice con arrogancia - te quedaras en el apartamento que compre en lo que me reporto en la empresa – la mira serio -¿de acuerdo?-

- Si, como tú digas -

Salen del aeropuerto, el esposo de Zoé pide un taxi, suben y el joven le indica al chófer la dirección.

Al llegar al lugar se instalan, el joven hace un par de llanadas y se retira dejando instrucciones a su joven esposa

-Me marcho, llego en la noche – besa la mejilla de la joven - no quiero que hables con nadie, ni por teléfono… enciérrate bien – le hace hincapié sus instrucciones -¿entendiste? -

- Si, como tú digas - asiente sumisa - su esposo se acerca y la besa nuevamente en los labios antes de marcharse.

Al verse sola y ver que su esposo ya se había marchado, no puede controlar sus deseos de ver a su prima y viejos amigos ,va a su cuarto y observa Sus brazos torciendo el labio así que decide ponerse una pequeña chamarra antes de salir

Abre la puerta y se asoma despacio, al ver el pasillo desierto sale presurosa, pero con cautela vuelve a asomarse ahora a la calle, deseosa de que no esté ahí su marido.

Al verse sola rápido se mete en la alcantarilla indicada, Corre por los pasadizos, los recuerda a la perfección, su corazón late desaforado de la emoción de volver a verlos... de volver a verle

Entra por los últimos pasillos y llega a la puerta indicada, la habré despacio y escucha murmullos y sonríe al reconocerlos

-Hola - dice parada recargada en el barandal - que gusto ver que no han cambiado mucho-

Todos giran sus cabezas al oírla

¡-ZOÉ!-gritan a coro y corren hacia ella para abrazarla.

-¡Que gusto verlos!- grita emocionada

Leo se endereza de su cama al escucharla.

-No pudo creer que estés aquí - Abril abraza a su prima con gusto - estas muy hermosa-

Leonardo baja de su habitación y camina hacia ellos, Se sorprende al verla tan hermosa, ahora siendo toda una mujer, baja las escaleras absorto y se para a un lado de Mikey

Los abrazos son efusivos, Abril la abraza más fuerte.

-¿Por qué llegaste antes?... Te esperaba hasta mañana –

Zoé se avergüenza al oírla -Es que el Vuelo se adelantó -miente pues le duele decirle que su esposo no quería ver a la pelirroja.

-Yo quiero un abrazo, ven acá – Mikey con toda emoción la abraza fuertemente.

-AUUCHHH – no pudo evitar el dolor.

-¿Te lastime? – se separa preocupado

_**Es sólo una historia más..  
>La Bella y la Bestia<strong>_

_**Ella era bella,  
>frágil como una rosa,<br>él era una bestia  
>esclavo de sus impulsos<strong>_

-No te preocupes – Zoé sonríe – es que el otro día me pegue muy fuerte al resbalar en una alberca – se soba los brazos – últimamente me he vuelto muy torpe –

-Ven torpe dame un abrazo –Rafael la abraza – de verdad te extrañamos.

-¿Y qué….no merezco yo otro igual? – Donatello sonríe.

-Pero claro – la chica lo abraza y al separarse observa a Leo – dime Leo, me extrañaste También – sonríe más – porque yo si – se acerca y lo abraza siendo correspondida, La chica cierra los ojos y su corazón late al sentir los brazos de Leonardo, tan cálidos y amorosos como la última vez que lo había sentido en ese abrazo, Por su parte Leonardo cierra los ojos y atesora ese momento temiendo que no vuelva a suceder.

-Hey… - Rafa dice de pronto – que no vea la novia de Leo esta escena o se le arma y grande –

Zoé abre los ojos y se separa rápido.

-¿Novia? – Lo mira sorprendida – que…que sorpresa – disimula una sonrisa. "Aun te amo"

_**Único día que les ataron esposas  
>ya no eran niños,<br>crecieron, se hicieron adultos juntos**_

-Ya van a comenzar de Nuevo -Leonardo observa a sus hermanos enarcando una ceja, Zoé desvía la mirada un poco y la regresa a Leonardo con una enorme sonrisa

-¿Y cómo se llama la afortunada? –

-A ver intrépido…queremos saber el nombre de tu amor escondido – Rafael se recarga en Zoé observando a Leo directo a los ojos.

-Como si no lo supieran – entrecierra los ojos.

-¡Lo sabía! – Rafael grita -¡es karai verdad! -

-No creo que sea momento de hablar de eso ahora Rafael – Leonardo se pone serio.

Todos observaban a Rafa y Leo y sabían que si no intervenían algo saldría mal entre ellos.

-Bueno y porque no te quedas a comer algo – Don toma a la chica de los hombros – tenemos que festejar que estas de regreso, el grupo reunido de nuevo –

-Así nos cuentas de tu esposo – Rafa enarca una ceja – cuéntanos de tu amorcito –

_**Todo marchaba bien,  
>eso parecía en su primera luna de miel<br>juró serle de por vida fiel  
>y ella a él,<br>una historia como otra cualquiera (sí)  
>quién les ve y quién les viera<strong>_

-Quítate tú chamarra, ponte cómoda – Mike comienza a quitarse.

-No espera Mike – Zoé trata de ponérselo de nuevo pero alguien vio algo raro.

-Espera – Leo toma su brazo y sube la manga - ¿Qué es esto? – observa su brazo amoratado.

-Me caí – sonríe nerviosa – no se los acabo de decir hace un momento. Leonardo quita la otra manga y ve lo mismo

- ¿Cómo te hiciste esto? – Zoé pone su chamarra de nuevo y se abrocha -Fui a una reunión en el club donde se reúnen los socios de Jacob…así se llama mi esposo – sonríe de lado – me resbale en la piscina y me golpee muy fuerte – suspira – pero ya casi no duele tanto -Leonardo no se la cree, mira a Don quien sutilmente niega con la cabeza.

-Ten mucho cuidado-le acomoda la chamarra-Aquí se te quiere -

-Lo sé-Zoé sonríe.

_**Pero el tiempo pasa  
>y las relaciones se agotan<br>se cansan,  
>ella ni lo nota<br>porque esta ciega,  
>ciega de amor<br>**__**  
><strong>__**Pero no aguanta la monotonía  
>ya no quería ser dueño de una sola tía<br>o eso le decía a sus colegas de copas**_

-Bueno, Iré a hacer algo de comer-Mike corre a la cocina, Abril le acompaña para ayudarlo.

Al poco rato ya todos estaban comiendo una rica pasta y albóndigas que habían preparado, El tiempo corre tan deprisa pero lento para una plática amena. Zoé contaba parte de su vida y los chicos a detalle las de ellos, Repentinamente voltea y mira que llevaba más de dos horas fuera de casa.

-Supongo que tu esposo está trabajando ahora –Donatello toma algo de su soda.

-Si, llego a reportarse con sus socios inmediatamente al llegar aquí –

_**''Yo salgo con otras, pero ella ni lo nota''**____****_

_**Bella estaba ciega**____**  
><strong>__**pero no era tonta,**____**  
><strong>__**ya dudaba**____****_

_**Tantas noches sola**____**  
><strong>__**cuantas horas de la madrugada**_

-¿Y que haces cuando el sale de casa? – Mikey escucha atento.

-Pues me quedo en casa, arreglo aquí, arreglo allá – suspira – y preparo una rica y abundante cena para dos –

-Me imagino que te debe tener muy consentida – Abril sonríe – te debe de llenar de regalos –

_**La primera vez fue la más dolorosa,**____**  
><strong>__**te regaló una infidelidad por cada rosa**____**  
><strong>__**y es que el perdón será tu debilidad**____**  
><strong>__**pero lo que pasa una vez**____**  
><strong>__**siempre sufre de una vez más**_

-Wow - Mikey se asombra – entonces él es muy importante y te tiene muy consentida – sonríe – es como un cuento de hadas –

-Algo así Mikey…algo así – desvía la mirada –"si supieras" piensa mientras observa el reloj.

_**Este cuento no es eterno**____**  
><strong>__**debo salir ponerle un fin**____**  
><strong>__**ser más fuerte que esa bestia**____**  
><strong>__**debo salir**____**  
><strong>__**quiero vivir**____**  
><strong>__**quiero vivir**_

-! Madre mía!- se pone de pie asustada - !Es tardísimo!- se pone nerviosa - me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana - se ata su pelo en una coleta, fue en ese momento cuando Rafael nota unos dedos marcados en su nuca

-¿Pero qué carajos? -se levanta y la detiene-¿Zoé quien te hizo esto? – frunce el ceño - Y no salgas con que te caíste porque no me la trago –

_**Tantas cicatrices ya no puedo más**____**  
><strong>__**me duelen las entrañas**____**  
><strong>__**de tanto sangrar..**____****_

_**No existe un maquillaje que pueda tapar**____**  
><strong>__**este moretón que es mi corazón**____**  
><strong>__**Ya no se cuánto más tiempo podré aguantar**____**  
><strong>__**ya no me quedan lágrimas para llorar**____**  
><strong>__**el peso de estos años me doblan la edad**____**  
><strong>__**En cada rincón tengo un moretón**_

La chica traga saliva nerviosa.

-Na... nadie -forcejea para soltarse, con dolor Rafa hace una prueba.

Levanta su mano como si fuera a golpearla y ella por reflejo se cubre.

_**Dime que esto no ha pasado**____**  
><strong>__**tu dime que el barrio ha olvidado**____**  
><strong>__**mañana todo habrá cambiado**____**  
><strong>__**y esto será sólo un horrible recuerdo**_

-Zoé...- una rabia se apodera de él-Lo mataré -

-¡! No espera!- lo detiene del brazo -¡! No es lo que crees!- habla apurada -esto fue en una sesión de masajes, muy brusca por cierto - sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas - y como no quieres que reaccione así de esa manera, me asustaste - tiembla un poco - vamos chicos que cosas se imaginan - sonríe - mejor nos vemos mañana - camina hacia atrás

-Zoé-Abril la abraza-Por favor si sufres de agresión podemos…-

-¡NO! -se exalta pero trata de calmarse-Jacob es buen esposo, como pueden creer eso – sonríe un poco -Yo... yo estoy bien, debo irme-se gira- Adiós -corre dejando a sus amigos y prima preocupados.

_**Sé que me quieres mi vida**____**  
><strong>__**yo sé que no habrá más heridas**____**  
><strong>__**mañana será un nuevo día**____**  
><strong>__**Y otra vez seremos felices de nuevo**_

Corre por el drenaje, toda su alegría ahora se evaporo y está con el alma en vilo, ruega que ella llegue primero a casa, El camino se hacía eterno corre como su fuerza lo permite, llega a su departamento y entra cerrando la puerta, suspira al ver la luz apagada.

-Qué alivio - se dice a si misma - aun no llega -

-¿Aun no llega quién?- se escucha la voz de Jacob dejando a la chica paralizada del miedo.

_**Empiezan las discusiones,**____**  
><strong>__**parece que a él no le gustan,**____**  
><strong>__**se vuelve insensible y agresivo**____**  
><strong>__**y a Bella le asusta**____****_

_**Lágrimas caían, tras un empujón**____**  
><strong>__**y el primer puñetazo,**____**  
><strong>__**te conformas con un perdón**____**  
><strong>__**y un simple abrazo**_

Oye las pisadas desde la habitación hasta ella y es jaloneada de un brazo -Se puede saber dónde estabas -le pregunta con los dientes apretados.

- Fui a ver a mi prima – trata de sonar calmada.

_**No quieres darle importancia**____**  
><strong>__**porque no quieres perderlo**____**  
><strong>__**pero sientes impotencia**____**  
><strong>__**y a la vez pánico y miedo**____****_

_**No puedes creerlo todavía,**____**  
><strong>__**después de tantos años**____**  
><strong>__**''Te preguntas por qué te has caído del baño"**_

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO SALIERAS! -La abofetea-¡PORQUÉ ME DESOBEDECES!- grita con coraje -! SOMOS MARIDO Y MUJER Y ME DEVES OBEDIENCIA! -le da otra que la tira al suelo sangrando de nariz y boca -¡GRACIAS A MI TUPADRE NO LO MATARON Y TU NO ERES UNA BASURA DE LA CALLE! -

La chica sollozando gatea a ciegas por las lágrimas, grita cuando Jacob la agarra del cabello y la arrastra-¿A DÓNDE VAS? -Con su mano libre se quita el cinturón

-No... No... Por favor Jacob-Tiembla de miedo Un grito brota de sus labios cuando su espalda es lastimada por un cintarazo seguido de otros más.

_**El silencio no te ayuda,**____**  
><strong>__**sé que no sabes que hacer,**____**  
><strong>__**sabes que fue la primera**____**  
><strong>__**y no será la última vez**____****_

_**Créeme sé que no quieres más problemas**____**  
><strong>__**pero no te quedes en silencio**____**  
><strong>__**si tu marido te pega**_

-Pa...ra por favor...- solloza llena de dolor - per...doname- suplica encendiendo más la rabia del hombre.

La chica siente el cuerpo pesado de su marido sobre ella causando más dolor.

-¡PORQUE HACES ESTOS SI SABES QUE TE AMO! – dice desquiciado en su nuca.

_**Porque no le perteneces,**____**  
><strong>__**te mereces mucho más**____**  
><strong>__**Ese cretino tienen autoridad**____**  
><strong>__**se la das y él se crece**____****_

_**No puedes detenerle,**____**  
><strong>__**no puedes defenderte,**____**  
><strong>__**no puedes hacer más que rezar por tener suerte**_

-Lo se… - dice con voz ahogada – Para…por favor… -

-¡RECUERDA QUE ERES MIA! –La toma del cabello - ¡Y AHORA LO SERAS! -

Zoé siente como su marido está por seguir, solo cierra los ojos esperando lo que viene con silencio, dolor y desesperación.

Cada día más normal  
>pasar del amor al odio,<br>se convirtió en algo habitual  
>otro mal episodio<p>

Bestia no te quiere  
>pero quiere que seas suya<br>para siempre

''¡Si no eres mía, no serás de nadie entiendes!''

Al sentir los brazos de Jacob, cierra los puños al recibirlo en su cuerpo, cada dolor viene con un grito que se apaga en su garganta.

Bella no podía más,  
>el cada día era más bestia<p>

Cuando ella quiso hablar  
>ya era demasiado tarde,<br>se dio cuenta que vivía junto al mal  
>'La Bella y la Bestia''<br>Prefiero no contaros el final

La tortura seguía en su cuerpo y mente… ¿Cómo fue que llego hasta ese punto?...Donde quedo el cuento de Hadas que ella se inventó…

_**Este cuento no es eterno**____**  
><strong>__**debo salir ponerle un fin**____**  
><strong>__**ser más fuerte que esa bestia**____**  
><strong>__**Debo salir**____**  
><strong>__**quiero vivir**____**  
><strong>__**quiero vivir**_

Un último lamento sale de su boca, el cansancio y dolor la deja muda y quieta.

_**Tu final atravesó mi alma en sólo un compás**____**  
><strong>__**callaste mis lamentos con brutalidad**____**  
><strong>__**me has convertido en un triste numero más**____**  
><strong>__**Tu triste corazón fue tu perdición**____****_

_**Es demasiado tarde para ir hacia atrás**____**  
><strong>__**no volveré a tener otra oportunidad**____**  
><strong>__**seré sólo un mal día en la prensa local**____**  
><strong>__**Pero mi dolor será tu prisión**_

Jacob se detiene y besa su mejilla con cansancio.

-Ve a darte un baño – se pone de pie – Vez lo que me haces hacer, cuando yo te amo – la observa tirada en el piso – voy a salir y cuando regrese te quiero ver dormida y en nuestra cama -

_**si yo ahora pudiera cambiar en algo tus miserias**____**  
><strong>__**daría todo porque entendieras**____**  
><strong>__**sólo un segundo de mi sufrimiento**____****_

_**Espero que al menos mi historia**____**  
><strong>__**no quede sólo en la memoria**____**  
><strong>__**Y traiciona nuestra trayectoria,**____**  
><strong>__**Que no se repita jamás este cuento**_

Al verse sola se pone de pie como sus fuerzas se lo permiten, deteniéndose de la pared va y observa en su chaqueta su celular, una débil sonrisa se dibuja al recordar que tiene los números de los chicos, con manos temblorosas toma el celular y busca un numero en especial, la fuerzas la abandonan y cae de rodillas mientras logra marcar ese número.

_**Este cuento no es eterno**____**  
><strong>__**debo ponerle un fin(¡Porta!)**____**  
><strong>__**ser más fuerte que esa bestia(¡Norykko!)**____**  
><strong>__**Quiero salir**____**  
><strong>__**quiero vivir(Trastorno Bipolar)**____****_

_**Sé más fuerte que esa Bestia**____**  
><strong>__**debes salir,**____**  
><strong>__**vuelve a vivir**____****_

_**(La Bella y la Bestia)**___

-¿Hola? – Se escucha un silencio -¿Zoé, eres tú? - se escucha la voz de Leonardo.

Ella solo cierra los ojos escuchando su voz y dejando morir un "te amo" acompañado de un "siempre te amé y te seguiré amando"

-¿Zoé? –

_**Sé más fuerte,**____**  
><strong>__**camina hacia adelante,**____**  
><strong>__**no te rindas,**____**  
><strong>__**no te quedes en silencio..**_

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos :P

Bueno aquí está la actualización

Juanis y yo estamos muy agradedidas…

Mil gracias por sus reviews son alentadores

Y bueno el siguiente fic para actualizar será Deseo de enamorados

Pues ya esta casi listo, solo corregir y ya

Perdón, pero la vida con el trabajo en casa y con los niños no me deja tiempo.

La canción de este capitulo se llama

"El peso del alma" de Mago de OZ

ESPERO Y SEA DE SU AGRADO

Su amiga Maryhamatogirl

Cualquier falta de ortografía disculpen, pero tengo a mi pequeño aquí sentado en mis piernas y no me deja trabajar n.ñ

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A la mañana siguiente Zoé abre sus ojos adolorida, recostada en su cama comienza a llegar los recuerdos a su mente, lagrimas caen de su rostro sin control, un fuerte nudo en su garganta se hizo presente junto al dolor de su cuerpo.

-Buenos días – siente el brazo de su esposo pasar por su espalda abrazándola, logrando que ella se estremezca un poco - pequeña - se acerca y besa su mejilla.

Se separa y se pone de pie dirigiéndose al baño donde se escucha el correr de la regadera.

-Prepara el desayuno que tengo prisas – se escucha desde la regadera

Junta las fuerzas necesarias y se pone de pie, observa a su alrededor y toma su ropa, observa sus piernas con raspones, va subiendo sus pantalones causando dolor con el rose de la tela de sus Jeans, se pone de pie abrochando el pantalón haciendo una mueca en su rostro, su cuerpo ardía de dolor, toma su sostén y lo pone abrochándolo jadeando al raspar la piel hinchada y colorada por los cintarazos de la noche anterior.

-Demonios… - se queja al poner la camisa un poco floja, camina hacia el espejo y ve su ojo un poco morado y su nariz colorada acompañado del labio un poco roto – y ahora ni el maquillaje tapara esto – se toca haciendo un gesto.

-Te vez terrible – Jacob se acerca y la abraza besándola con pasión – arréglate bien – dice al separarse – cuando regrese te traeré un regalo –

-Si…Gracias –

-Te dejo dinero para las compras – pone una cantidad generosa en la cama – quiero todo lo necesario ya sabes lo que me gusta -

-Si, como tú digas - asiente - en un momento está tu desayuno – camina despacio, endereza su rostro y hace a un lado todo el dolor físico y mental dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Mientras tanto en la guarida...

-Buenos días - Leo saluda al ver a sus hermanos llegar a la mesa para desayunar, Leo jugaba con la cuchara sobre el cereal.

-Oye Leo,¿ Zoé no dejo su nueva dirección?- Rafa se sienta al lado de su hermano - ayer me quede muy preocupado -

-No- contesta distraído – pero ayer me llamo muy tarde – deja salir un suspiro – pero nunca contesto -

-Esas marcas que tiene en su cuerpo no son de caídas - Donatello sirve cereal a su plato.

-Ustedes creen que alguien la esté atacando- Mike pregunta sorprendido – No sé, quizás su esposo -

-Zoé no es tonta - Leo habla de pronto - por mucho que...que ame a su esposo no permitiría que le hicieran daño- lo piensa un poco – pero igual debemos estar atentos a alguna señal -

Todos se quedan en silencio reflexionando las palabras de su hermano

Leo se pone de pie, llevando su plato al fregadero.

- No tarden mucho, los espero en el dojo - sale de la cocina

Tiempo después en un edificio lujoso...

-Señor Sanz - una mujer oriental saluda seductoramente - es un honor para la empresa Sakí firmar con ustedes -

Jacob sonríe enarcando una ceja al ver la belleza de la mujer

-Lo mismo digo - besa la mano de la mujer - lo mismo...digo - ambos se miran a los ojos.

En casa de Zoé, ya había terminado de todo, se bañó y arreglo disimulando sus golpes, se observa al espejo y toca su labio morado, pero lo que más Dolía a parte de su alma, era su cuerpo y espalda , pero tenía que sacar más fuerzas para ir a visitarlos a ellos ...a el

Se acomoda el cabello para cubrir lo más que se pueda los cardenales, viendo que ya no se puede más toma su bolso y camina rumbo a la calle. Entra a un supermercado donde compra todo lo necesario y deja especificado la dirección y la hora a donde se debe enviar, así le daría tiempo de estar con sus amigos y llegar a tiempo antes que Jacob

Maneja rumbo a casa y en lo que se vuelve a arreglar llegan los del Supermercado y acomoda todo, el saber que iría a la guarida le da más energía, al terminar sale corriendo al alcantarillado. Al llegar a las partes subterráneas y obscuras, maldice no poder quitarse las gafas ya que tenía marcado un golpe por el ojo.

-Ni modo, no hay más que hacer - suspira - tengo que tratar de ver así - llega como puede a la guarida que estaba muy bien iluminada -por fin - dice sonriendo

Entra con cautela y en silencio, da unos pasos cuando oye ruidos en la parte baja.

-Para ser ninja, eres pésima -oye una voz a su espalda, al girarse Mikey la mira divertido.

-Que gracioso - enarca una ceja - no soy ninja - sonríe - y menos titulada como ustedes -

-Podrías usar una bandana al menos - Responde Mikey.

-Naaaa ya no hay colores disponibles que me gusten - alza un paquetito dentro de una bolsa - traje unas donas -

-¡Uy preciosa! – Amplía su sonrisa -¿Te he dicho que te quiero? -besa su mejilla pero le causa un poco de dolor.

-¿Estás bien? -enarca una ceja.

-Sí, llama a los muchachos para que las coman calientes –deja salir el aire.

-Ok - dice con duda - voy por ellos -de un salto llega hasta la sala.

Zoé camina hacia las escaleras y comienza a bajar sosteniéndose del barandal.

- Auggg - dice en susurro -"me duele todo"-

Llega justo cuando los chicos salen del dojo.

-Hola chicos - saluda feliz - les traje un pequeño regalito - sonríe - tenía tanta ganas de verlos de nuevo -

-Igualmente preciosa -Rafa la abraza con cariño-Perdón por lo de ayer, no debí asustarte de esa manera -

-Queda todo olvidado – suspira.

-No volverá a pasar-la abraza más -

-Lo se Rafa –le sonríe con cariño al separarse - me muero de hambre - se soba el estómago -¿y si comemos? -

-Apoyo la moción - Mikey igual se toca su estómago – el entrenamiento causa mucha hambre -

-¿Abril no ha venido? - pregunta sentándose y tomando una dona - quería saludarla, ayer no le di mi nueva dirección -

-Si, saliste corriendo-Mike agarra otra dona y la muerde - ¿Que tu viejo te esperaba o qué?-

-Amm sip, no le avisé que saldría, y tenía miedo...de preocuparlo -

-Bueno le hubieras llamado-Don pasa bocado.

-Ay qué romántico –Rafa hace como que llama-"Gordo voy para la casa "- suelta una leve carcajada - A ver qué día lo traes, para que nos vayamos conociendo – enarca una ceja mirando la reacción de la chica.

-¡cof...cof...! - se le atora la dona dando golpecitos en el pecho - sí, un día de estos lo traeré para que lo conozcan -

-Chido -Rafa se acaba su dona-A ver si le caemos bien -

-Me gustaría que lo invitaras hoy, o que fuéramos, después de todo es tu marido y pasa a ser parte del grupo - Don agrega.

La chica ríe nerviosa, solo de pensar que alguien entrara a la casa sin autorización de Jacob es impensable,

De pronto su celular suena y reconoce el tono del número de su esposo contestando de prisa.

-¿Jacob? – Escucha – Si, si estoy bien, estoy haciendo aún las compras -escucha al otro lado de la línea -llegarás tarde, si está bien, lo que tú digas… -escucha de nuevo – Ya no me duele… - escucha nuevamente Si, hasta luego -cuelga

Sin darse cuenta en las miradas de los muchachos

Leonardo enarca una ceja - tu marido - la observa - ¿lo que tú digas? -

-Es...solo me avisaba que llegaría tarde - suspira - tendré más tiempo de llegar tarde - sus lentes resbalaban y los subía rápido

-¿Por qué le dijiste que aun estás de compras? -Don enarca una ceja

-Para no preocuparlo - sonríe - es muy sobreprotector -suspira - bueno ya escucharon, llegare tarde a casa - enarca una ceja - ¿algo entretenido chicos...como los viejos tiempos? -

-OK, ahorita llamo a Abril -Mike saca su celular.

-Y yo a Casey -Rafa saca el suyo.

-Otra vez Casey – Don tuerce el labio.

-Vamos Don –Leo sonríe un poco – no puedes negar que Abril te hace más caso a ti que a el -

-Perfecto - se emociona - por fin algo que me anime –

-Qué quieres hacer en lo que llegan – Don sonríe.

-Algo para ustedes -

Zoé va a la cocina y prepara un guiso que hace mucho que no prepara porque Jacob lo detesta, sopa a los 4 quesos, cuando lo termina Abril y Casey va llegando.

- ¿Pero que es ese olor? - Casey aspira el aroma y Zoé se detiene asustada.

- ¡Perdón!- dice rápido - ¿no te gusta?- lo mira con miedo -¿puedo preparar otra cosa? -

Los chicos la miran extrañados

-¿Gustarme?... ese aroma es delicioso -

Se frota las manos con gusto Abril parpadea más preocupada del comportamiento de su prima, mira a Dony quien asiente con la cabeza.

-Entonces comamos - dice con una hermosa sonrisa

La comida pasó de lo más normal y tranquila, todo fue risas y pláticas amenas, Mike se levanta al terminar

-Chin el que se haga para atrás - sonríe ampliamente - vamos por un helado de chocolate -

-¡Genial! -Zoé aplaude-¡Yo quiero uno doble!-

- Pues vamos - Leonardo se pone de pie con una sonrisa - como en los viejos tiempos -

Los muchachos van a vestirse.

Mientras tanto en la sala los tres humanos platican amenamente, Zoé se recarga en el sillón disfrutando dela paz de un hogar, hogar donde no hay insultos…ni mucho menos maltratos, cierra los ojos sintiendo como su cuerpo arde…sentía un calor extraño, acompañado de escalofríos.

Casey ve que los chicos van bajando y se da cuenta que la chica casi cae dormida.

-¡NO SE ME DURMA! –Grita jugando un poco, pero la reacción no era la que esperaba.

-NOOOO – Eleva la voz poniendo sus manos al frente como manera de defensa.

Los chicos que iban bajando corren hacia ellos.

-¿Qué pasa? – Leo se acerca a Zoé y la toma de las manos – Tranquila… ¿Qué pasa? –

La chica se da cuenta en donde está relajándose de a poco.

-No pasa nada – dice nerviosa – Casey que me dio un susto de muerte – ríe un poco – me estaba quedando dormida –

Leonardo la mira más serio.

-Ya vámonos – Zoé sonríe – por fisss -

-Ya basta Zoé, quiero que me digas porque reaccionas así –

-Vamos Leo, si les estoy diciendo que me asusto – se separa de él y se pone de pie – bueno vamos por el helado, me muero de ganas de uno de triple chocolate –

Leonardo niega con el rostro y observa a sus hermanos que igual no están convencidos del todo.

-Zoé – Leonardo dice serio

-Bueno – se cruza de brazos –nadie está dispuesto a ir por el helado –

-¡YOO! – Mikey brinca gustoso – tu eres de las mías, eres mi hermana favorita –

-Hey – Abril enarca una ceja - ¿Dónde quedo yo? –

-Atrasito de Zoé – asiente serio.

Todos ríen y salen muy tranquilos a disfrutar una rica tarde.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a un pequeño y cómodo parque, el local se vio abarrotado por los jóvenes, al poco rato todos disfrutaban sentados en el césped su rico y sabroso helado.

-Tenía mucho tiempo que no me compraba uno así – Zoé saboreaba lo último que quedaba - ¡magnifico! – dice sonriendo ampliamente.

-Concuerdo contigo hermanita – Mikey se pone de pie y se estira un poco - ¿Qué tal un juego? – Los observa enarcando una ceja – el árbol de allá será la base – señala un fuerte roble –y… - observa a todos y se deja caer sobre Rafa - ¡tocado! – Se levanta y corre -¡corran Rafa la trae! –

Rafael se pone de pie al instante y sonríe de lado.

-Ahora si nadie escapara de mi – pega la carrera tras Mikey.

-¡POR QUE SIEMPRE ME PERSIGUEN A MI! – Grita como niña.

Una carcajada sale de todos, comenzando así una loca carrera para no ser tocados.

La gente y parejas de enamorados que pasaban por el lugar eran contagiados por aquellas risas y gritos juguetones, una pareja de ancianos reían al recordar cuando ellos tenían aquella hermosa y llena de esperanza edad, por la parte de enfrente un lujoso auto pasaba con un conductor muy elegante, al hacer alto observa la escena y se queda quieto al reconocer a alguien en particular.

-Te alcanzare –Leonardo corría tras Zoé, ambos reían -¡te tengo! – la toca justo en el momento que ella tropezaba, con rapidez la sostiene y gira cayendo Leonardo de espaldas y Zoé sobre su pecho, ambos sosteniéndose.

-Jajaja…Me atrapaste – Zoé respiraba agitada y cansada.

Leonardo la mira al rostro sonriendo apacible.

-Oye – siente el tacto de la chica -¿te sientes bien? – pregunta frunciendo el ceño al verla colorada y al sentir su cuerpo a una temperatura elevada.

Ambos se enderezan y permanecen sentados.

-Zoé… -le sonríe con cariño -¿de verdad eres feliz? -

La chica temblando abría la boca para hablar, pero su voz pareciera no salir, Zoé estaba por contestarle a Leonardo cuando siente como una mano tosca la levanta con brusquedad.

-¿Que haces aquí?- escucha la voz de Jacob sintiendo pánico y miedo.

-Ja... Jacob - gime de dolor - No estoy haciendo nada malo –

Leonardo se pone de pie con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Ah no?...a solas con un tipo en la oscuridad del parque – La zarandea molesto -¡Eso no habla más de que eres una…! –

-¡Basta! -Leonardo lo empuja al suelo.

El sujeto se pone de pie y los demás llegan sal ver el escandalo

-¡Jacob por favor!- Zoé lo llama – Cálmate - se acerca pero este la empuja aún más molesto, Cayendo sentada al suelo.

-¡Eres una cualquiera! -vocifera pero un puñetazo lo calla al instante.

-A Zoé nadie la ofende idiota -Rafa se cruje el puño.

Zoé sabe que esto le costará muy caro y no sabe cómo reaccionar se queda petrificada en el piso, Jacob se mueve la mandíbula por el golpe y los observa con furia

- ¿Que hacen ustedes con mi esposa?-

-¡Somos su familia, Baboso! -Mike le grita

Jacob enarca una ceja, pues su suegro nunca le mencionó sobre primos de Zoé, pero al Ver que son varios y se controla, poniéndose de pie.

-Lo lamento - dice con poca sinceridad- pero deben comprender que no es agradable ver a quien amas con otra persona -

Leonardo siente esas palabras caer duro" ver a quien amas con otra persona"

-Bueno, tampoco es la agresión -Don se cruza de brazos, mira a Zoé que ya está de pie gracias a Leonardo.

-¿Estás bien? -Leo le pregunta preocupado.

-Si gracias-Responde quedo y camina hacia Jacob, lastimando así a Leo que solo puede quedarse callado.

-Perdona Pequeña- observa la expresión de Leonardo al besarla en los labios, Zoé cierra los ojos con dolor y recuperando aplomo se gira con una sonrisa triste

-Chicos, les presento a mi esposo...jacob - casi muere al ver la expresión de Leonardo.

-¿Empezamos con el puño izquierdo no?- extiende la mano y la estrecha con Leonardo - Jacob Zaens-

-Leonardo Yoshi- contesta y señala a sus hermanos - ellos son Donatello, Mikey...y-

-Rafael - se presenta el mismo - y puedo ser tu peor pesadilla si vuelvo a presenciar algo así de nuevo-

-No será así- abraza a la chica por la espalda - esta chica es mi vida, por eso es que reaccione así-

Donatello observa a Zoé frunciendo el ceño

-¿Que te paso en el ojo?- se acerca y lo toca -Zoé...tienes fiebre - pone su mano en la frente.

-¿Estas enferma pequeña?- enarca una ceja- vámonos te llevare a casa y te revisare-

Para Donatello el gesto en la cara de Zoé no le gusta nada

-Estaría más tranquilo si la checo yo si no te importa-

Jacob mira al mutante de bandana púrpura, pero nota que le sonríe con afecto fraternal.

-Claro - carga a la chica - tranquila pequeña y estarás mejor - los sigo-

En menos de media hora habían llegado al alcantarillado, entraron y Jacob veía a su alrededor

-Lindo... lugar- se mofa -¿Son decoradores de interiores?-

-Somos algo más que eso - Rafa lo mira feo – y créeme no te gustaría saberlo -

-Ven, recuéstala ahí- señala una cama de la enfermería.

-Hasta enfermería tienen - enarca una ceja- ¿y puedes atenderla...me refiero a sabes lo que haces?-

-Por supuesto- Don se lava las manos y desinfecta-No podemos ir al médico, por lo que hay que improvisar-mira a Leonardo-Él es mi segundo médico -

-Entonces ustedes dos la revisaran- observa a Leonardo enarcando una ceja.

-¿No creo que tengas problemas con eso verdad?- Leonardo pasa por su lado y se dirige a Zoé - quiero ver tu temperatura - pone una mano en la frente y en seguida saca un termómetro.

-Mejor espera afuera con los demás –Donatello le dice a Jacob ya que notaba a la chica nerviosa con su presencia.

Mientras Don explicaba, Leonardo levantaba un poco la camisa para poner el termómetro, disimula un poco al ver algunos golpes en su cuerpo frunce el ceño y se molesta.

-Jacob - camina hacia el - por favor espera fuera, deja a mi hermano trabajar-

-Está bien - observa a Zoé como advirtiendo- estaré afuera amor-

Leonardo lo mira ir a la sala a Jacob

-Zoé. .. -la mira

La chica por la temperatura estaba respirando agitada, observa a Leonardo y sonríe débilmente

-Zoé, podemos ayudarte-Donatello se acerca.

-Él tiene Razón – Leo la toma de las manos – pero tienes que confiar y decirnos la verdad –

-No, si ya me siento mejor - parpadea

-Si claro, con cuarenta de temperatura como no - Don retira el termómetro

-¿Crees que sea algo viral? -Leo le pregunta a su hermano.

Don la revisa

-Espero que no, o alguien sufrirá con pompas picoteadas por Leo –bromea -Tiene la mano bien pesada, pregúntale a Mikey -

-Pobre Mikey – la chica ríe un poco.

-Haber Leo, quítale la chamarra y esa bufanda - Don sonríe- Zoé, estamos en pleno verano-

-Es que... estoy resfriada -aprieta el cierre y la bufanda con desesperación Leo y Don se miran sin creerle - Zoé. .. No trates de mentirnos por favor -

-Por favor Don , Leo por lo que más quieran...- se pone nerviosa - déjenlo así-

-Zoé si tu esposo te golpea... déjalo – Donatello la mira serio - No serás la primera ni la última en dejar a su esposo por violencia -

-Nooo- dice rápido - no pasa nada...es...solo...solo...fue un mal día...- sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas - No le digan nada a Jacob- se sujeta de Don - Por favor- Observa a Leo - se los suplico...por favor-

-Zoé por favor –Leo le habla calmado - puede empeorar la situación -

-Te prometo que si empeora haré lo que dicen...pero no le digan nada...-

Don niega con la cabeza y se aleja, Leonardo la mira con lástima.

-Zoé, esto acabará mal -

-Créeme Leo...si lo dejo...podría...- se queda callada pensando en su papa - mira, confía en mi...solo fue una...pequeña discusión-

-Zoé por Dios-le toma la mano y le sube la manga mostrando un moretón- Eso es solo la punta del iceberg -

Don quien está recargado en la pared siente pen por la chica.

-Leo tiene razón, Zoé -

-Miren...ustedes no entienden...pero prometo que todo está bien...que no pasara de nuevo - suspira- además solo fue una vez - miente- confíen en mi-

Se pone de pie haciendo una pequeña mueca de dolor

-Don termina de revisarla, ahora vuelvo-

-No Leo, no le digas nada - lo detiene del brazo- Leo...-

-Tanto lo quieres- Leonardo frunce el ceño- no te preocupes, no pasara nada-

-Gracias-susurra-"Oh Leo si supieras que mi padre me vendió a él"

-Has lo que te digo Don - Leonardo sale a la sala cerrando la enfermería, busca con la mirada y esta Jacob observando a Casey y Rafael pelear.

-Jacob- Leo se acerca - me gustaría hablar contigo-

-Como digas - se acerca a él.

-Ven acompáñame - se lo lleva a la cocina

-¿Y bien? -

-Amas mucho a Zoé? -le pregunta directo – ¿tanto que no la lastimarías sin importar nada?

-¿A qué refieres?- frunce el ceño- porque esa pregunta, es obvio que quiero a mi mujer-

-Ella tiene señas de maltrato, quiero cree que es por accidentes y no porque la golpeas-

-¡Esas son caídas!- frunce el ceño - acaso te dijo algo ella - aprieta los puños -!miente es una torpe que se cae dónde puede!-

El quelonio lo impacta en la pared y es alzado con fuerza.

-Escúchame bien -aprieta los dientes - Si te atreves a lastimarla lo pagarás muy caro -

-No quiero pelear - aprieta los dientes con odio - yo...no la lastimo...ella se cae - intenta zafarse - suéltame -

Leo lo suelta pero aun lo tiene entre él y la pared.

-Estás advertido, un nuevo golpe y te haré pedazos – enarca una ceja.

-No tienes que advertir nada - lo empuja un poco - nada le pasara, si es que no vuelve a caer - lo mira serio - ¿te interesas mucho por ella no crees?-

-Sí, sobré todo si no sabe defenderse -

- Ya veo - enarca una ceja - pero no olvides que soy su esposo- le sostiene la mirada - mi mujer y yo nos retiramos -

Camina por el lado de Leo pero este lo para del brazo con dureza.

- Y tú no olvides que hay cuatro que cuidaremos siempre de ella -

Lo suelta y lo ve irse

-¡Zoé!- camina abriendo la puerta de la enfermería - Nos vamos-

La chica voltea y lo ve con miedo, pues ese rostro lo conocía bien.

-¿Tan pronto?- dice en tono súplica te incluso infantil - ¿Podemos quedarnos un rato más? -

-Dije...nos...Vamos- Dice tajante

Zoé se pone de pie rápidamente poniéndose su chaqueta y bufanda, Don reconoce el comportamiento de la chica, para él no cabía duda, Zoé es víctima de agresión física y mental, pero si ella no pide ayuda, él no puede obligarla.

-Al menos esperen a que el medicamento haga efecto- Don se acerca a Zoé poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Lo siento y es tarde...no es así Zoé?-

-Sí, es verdad - se gira y besa a Don en la mejilla - gracias Doni- le sonríe

Jacob se acerca y la toma de la mano caminando hacia la salida

-Quiubo ya sin despedirse- Mikey se acerca y la besa - nos vemos mañana hermanita-

-Si hermanito -

-Falto yo - Rafa se acerca - si quieres lo mato y te quedas – enarca una ceja mirando a Jacob.

Zoé suelta una carcajada y lo besa en la mejilla

-Adiós Rafa -

Leonardo camina hacia ella y la abraza sin decir más palabra. - cuídate y cualquier cosa estoy aquí -

Zoé cierra los ojos y corresponde el abrazo, suspira ligeramente - gracias...te quiero - le susurra al oído.

Pasaron segundos y ambos no se soltaban

-¡Zoé! -la voz la hace volver a la dura realidad y suelta a Leonardo quien también se entristece y más al verla irse con su esposo.

Todos la ven alejarse.

-No puedo creer que exista este tipos de personas - Donatello niega con el rostro - y se hace llamar hombre-

-Es un cobarde-Mikey susurra-¿Por qué no lo deja?-

-Quizás...lo ama demasiado- Leonardo dice con tristeza.

-O quizás ...existe otra razón fuerte - Rafael agrega pensativo.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto - Leonardo suspira- mañana pase lo que pase me enteraré y la alejaré de el-

- No quiero que le pase nada a Zoé- Mike dice triste

- Nadie lo quiere Mike...nadie lo quiere - Don agrega

Mientras tanto todo el camino de regreso Jacob estaba en total silencio, Zoé estaba más que nerviosa, sabía que algo más pasaría.

Bajan del vehículo y suben hacia el departamento. Al abrir la puerta ambos entran, Jacob azota la puerta al cerrarla, Zoé se estremece y camina apresurada.

-Ven acá- Jacob va tras ella - tenemos cosas que aclarar-

**Entre pétalos de rosas****  
><strong>**Busqué su amor****  
><strong>**Y encontré violencia****  
><strong>**En lo que antes era una flor.**

-Por favor Jacob, estoy cansada -es jaloneada.

-¡A mí no me vengas con estupideces! -le aprieta más el brazo- ¡Que te traes con ese fenómeno de circo!-

-¿De qué hablas?- trata de zafarse – ¡No sé a qué te refieres!-

Una bofetada la hace gritar- ¡Te vi coquetearle!- jadea -¡Te vi como una perra en celo sobre él! – La aprieta más fuerte -Así me pagas… Después de que le salvé la vida a tu padre…Y a ti que te di un apellido -

Zoé se toca el rostro asustada.

**Le entregué mi cuerpo,****  
><strong>**Èl compró mi juventud****  
><strong>**A cambio de****  
><strong>**Partirme el alma en dos.**

-Eso...nunca lo he olvidado - siente desesperación - !Siempre te encargas de que nunca lo olvide!- jadea nerviosa -!ellos son mi familia!-

-¡NO! – Grita fuera de si - ¡YO SOY TU FAMILIA, A MI SOLO DEBES QUERERME! - grita enloquecido.

-Jacob por favor te lo suplico - habla tranquila - ya es un año...un año de golpes sin sentido...ya pague de sobra por mi padre...déjame en libertad...déjame irme de tu lado - lo mira con suplica -Tu no me amas...y yo... -

-¡CÁLLATE, ERES MUJER HASTA LA MUERTE! –

**Dejé de esperar****  
><strong>**Que el perfume de su voz****  
><strong>**No destilara odio y alcohol,****  
><strong>**Que sus golpes no****  
><strong>**Dolieran.**

-¡NOS SEPARE! - Grita ella desesperada -¡HASTA QUE LA MUERTE NOS SEPARE… JACOB NO TE AMO! - aprieta los puños desesperada -¡YA NO PUEDO MAS! - Grita desgarrada - ¡YO LO AMO A EL! -

El mundo parecía que se detuvo por un instante, Jacob solo la miraba, respirando agitado Zoé hace lo mismo, ninguno sin moverse

-Ya basta de tanto...ya no puedo más Jacob...te pagare como pueda lo que hiciste por mi padre te devolveré el dinero...pero yo me alejo de ti - habla tranquila.

-] De ninguna manera... zorra! -sisea y la toma de la nuca-¡Tú me perteneces!-

La tira al suelo y desgarra sus ropas, sometiéndola al acto más denigrante que un ser puede sufrir, sin importar las súplicas y gritos de la mujer que una vez prometió proteger ante un altar.

**Dime por qué no he tenido****  
><strong>**Alguien que cuidará de mí****  
><strong>**Y ahora que mi vida echó a dormir****  
><strong>**siento que apenas viví.**

-¡NOO! - trata de defenderse -¡ya nooo basta ! - su ser siente el mismo dolor que su cuerpo -¡para! –

El hombre usaba tosa su fuerza, todo su odio, todo su rencor, En un último jadeo el hombre termina su acto quedando todo el peso en ella.

Zoé tiene la mirada perdida, tratando de evadirse de todo ese dolor, jadea cuando él se separa y se levanta.

-Levántate, limpia y date un baño para que me hagas de cenar -le da un ligero puntapié -¡Obedece te digo! -

Zoé se da vuelta tratando de ponerse de pie se sostiene de la pared se va caminando al baño bajo la mirada de Jacob, al entrar al baño cierra la puerta observándose como sangraba su cuerpo, su mandíbula tiembla, ya no puede más…toma su celular y comienza a marcar, el dolor era terrible y espera rogando a Dios que conteste.

Un sonido de celular rompe la meditación de Leonardo, busca en el suelo del dojo junto a él y toma su celular -¿Diga?

**Ven, toma mi mano y duerme.******

**Yo soy la voz****  
><strong>**De la vida****  
><strong>**Y de la muerte,****  
><strong>**Un hola y un adiós.**

-Le...o- se escucha débilmente – ya…ya no puedo mentir…no puedo más…ya…ya no quiero que él me toque… - jadea de dolor – tenían….razón…siempre me golpea y…el…ayúdame… -

-¿Zoé? -Su corazón late desaforado al oírla tan débil y llorosa - ¿Zoé que pasó? - Sus hermanos al oírlo llegan corriendo, Leo pone la llamada en altavoz.

**Soñarás caricias sobre****  
><strong>**Un lecho de cala y de Luz****  
><strong>**Y perfumaré tu alma****  
><strong>**Con gotas de paz y de amor.**

-¿Zoé te golpeó? -Don cuestiona preocupado.

-Vamos para allá hermanita -

-Ya...no puedo - susurra - tengo...miedo –

**Deja de llorar.****  
><strong>**Abrázame, ya todo terminó.****  
><strong>**Hoy la ternura****  
><strong>**Peinará tu piel.****  
><strong>**Sobre el arco iris hay****  
><strong>**Alguien que te espera.**

-¡La dirección Zoé!- Rafael grita furioso – ¡danos la maldita dirección!-

-Es...el departamento 231...En la avenida...-

Un golpe se escucha en la puerta del baño

-!Zoé abre esa puerta!- la perilla se mueve frenética-¡A QUIEN LE LLAMAS ZORRA!-

-Leo...- dice asustada

**Deja que mimen tu boca****  
><strong>**Los labios del amanecer****  
><strong>**Que el susurro del dolor se irá****  
><strong>**Y que arda en olvido, el ayer.**

-!ABRE ESA PUERTA O TE DARE OTRO ESCARMIENTO MAS FUERTE!-

-¡Zoé danos la dirección! -apresura Don, aunque activa el celular y la configura con la llamada de Zoé. Un estruendo se escucha y esa fue la puerta que se rompió.

-!Jacob por Dios ya detente!- se escucha -¡me lastimas!-

Los muchachos oyen los gritos de Zoé, cosas romperse y maldiciones de Jacob

-¡Tengo la ubicación!- Donatello jadea - ¡vamos!-

Zoé es arrastrada hasta la habitación

**Que el placer duerma en tu pecho****  
><strong>**Y con besos anude tu ser****  
><strong>**Que la amargura hoy eche a volar.****  
><strong>**Te espera otra flor, sígueme.**

-¡A QUIEN DEMONIOS LE LLAMASTE!- la zarandea.

-¡A LEONARDO!- Jadea-¡ Y YA VIENE PARA ACA!-

El rostro de Jacob se desfigura por la rabia, toma a su esposa del cuello y la saca del baño a puñetazos, sin importar en dónde caen.

-!POR QUE LO LLAMASTE!- Da otro golpe.

-!LO AMO!- Termina gritándole desesperada pero es callada con otro golpe.

**Despídete ya,****  
><strong>**Se acaba el tiempo,****  
><strong>**Ven hacia la luz.****  
><strong>**No tengas miedo,****  
><strong>**Èl no volverá.****  
><strong>**La eterna angustia será****  
><strong>**Su Condena.**

-!MISERABLE SI NO ERES MIA NO SERAS DE NADIE!- Sus manos aprietan el cuello con fuerza, Zoé manotea desesperada -Maldita golfa ... - aprieta los dientes-¡eres igual que mi madre! -

-Ggggghhhh… Ja...cob... por...gggg-

**Deja que mimen tu boca****  
><strong>**Los labios del amanecer****  
><strong>**Que el susurro del dolor se irá****  
><strong>**Y que arda en olvido, el ayer.**

-¡YO NO AHOGARE DE BORRACHO COMO MI PADRE… YO TE MATAREEE!-

Zoé siente pánico al escuchar aquellas palabras, la falta de oxígeno estaba llegando a su cerebro comenzando a nublar su vista, lágrimas caían de su rostro "Leo... jamás volveré a verte"

Sus manos sin fuerzas caen lentamente…el frio tacto de la muerte jamás fue tan tentador.

**Dime por qué no he tenido****  
><strong>**Alguien que cuidará de mí****  
><strong>**Y ahora que mi vida echó a dormir****  
><strong>**siento que apenas viví.**

"Por qué no hable antes…por que el miedo me callo, tanto sufrimiento por soportar y callar"

**Deja que mimen tu boca****  
><strong>**Los labios del amanecer****  
><strong>**Que el susurro del dolor se irá****  
><strong>**Y que arda en olvido, el ayer.**

"ya no recuperare el tiempo…la vida…mi vida…se acabó, perdón por no hablar, perdón por no confiar… Ahora ya es demasiado tarde…estoy muriendo y ya no hay nada que hacer…adiós Leo…

**Que el placer duerma en tu pecho****  
><strong>**Y con besos anude tu ser****  
><strong>**Que la amargura hoy eche a volar.**

Jacob se detiene y observa a la chica que no respira y no se mueve.

-¿Zoé?- la llama y mueve un poco.

**Te espera otra flor, sígueme.****  
><strong> 

-! Mierda!- se lleva las manos a la cabeza - !Tú te lo buscaste!- se pone de pie y agarra lo necesario saliendo corriendo como un miserable maldito cobarde.

******Te espera otra flor, sígueme.**

Solo…quería dejar de sufrir y así fue…

******Te espera otra flor, sígueme.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


End file.
